Sasuke Sang Mr Cool
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Sasuke mendapat karma atas kesombongan dan keangkuhannya yang selangit itu. Mau tau? WARNING : ONESHOT, FULL OOC, GAJE, ABAL.


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, ABSURD, FULL OF OOCNESS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alkisah, di suatu kota bernama Konoha. Terdapat seorang bocah yang cooooollllnya minta ampun. Ciri-cirinya gini : Kulit putih kaya labur, rambut pantat enthok mode : on, pelit senyum sama jarang mesem, dan suuoombongyaaa itu loh.

Siapakah dia? *author dikeroyok Sasuke fans club*

Yap, dialah keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang sok elit itu *chidored*. Oke, akan author persembahkan sebuah cerita yang mengangkat tema dari si pemuda cool itu. Nyok kita liat bareng-bareng...

Jam 06.55 di Uchiha mansion yang guedhenya selapangan bola.

"Hoahmmm...jam berapa nih?" Sang bocah super cool itu ngelirik ke arah jam wekernya yang terbuat dari emas 24 karat! *ceritanya keluarga Sasu keturunan raja minyak tanah(?)*

Seharusnya, jika anak-anak lainnya melakukan ekspresi seperti 'WHATZZZ?' atau 'NO WAY! atau 'Oh My Jashin(?)'. Tapi kalo Sasuke lain. Reaksinya kaya gini nih...

"Hn" Gimana? Cool abis kan?

Doi sekarang tetep stay cool walaupun waktu berangkat sekolah udah mepet banget. Kita skip aja ya pas doi ganti baju sama mandi.

TIME SKIP...

Doi sekarang udah siap-siap berangkat sekolah. Begitu sampe di depan kamar, para jongos setia piaraan doi *duilee, kaya hewan aja pake kata piaraan* udah bertengger setia sambil nyediain doi segelas susu onta kutub (?) sama roti sandwich mayonaise super ham ala itali *panjang amat judulnya* yang tentunya bergizi super duper.

"Ini tuan muda yang tampan bin macho nan sekseh" Ujar sang babu no.1 yang bernama Kabuto sambil menunduk memberikan segelas susu.

"Cih" Si bocah sombong ini langsung meminum susu itu dengan tingkat keelitan luar binasa *bayangin aja sendiri*.

"Dan ini roti sandwichnya mas Sasuke ganteng bin tampan nan kiyut" Ujar sang babu no.2 yang bernama Orochimaru *wakakak* sambil menunduk memberikan sepotong roti sandwich.

"Hn" Si bocah super cool ini langsung memakan sandwich itu dengan gaya bangsawan kerajaan luar angkasa *silahkan gunakan imajinasi anda*.

Setelah acara sarapan singkat selesai, doi langsung berjalan keluar rumah dengan penuh keanggunan layaknya pangeran dari negeri antah berantah(?). Tapi sebelum Sasuke keluar dari pintu rumahnya yang tingginya 4 meter berlebar 5 meter *gedhe amat?*, sang jongos no.1 memanggilnya.

"Tuan muda, tunggu sebentar"

Tapi gara-gara tingkat CUEK-METER Sasu yang mendekati angka 100, doi cuma bereaksi...

"Hn" Sembari melenggang keluar dengan kepala yang mengadah ke atas *dari tadi perasaan si Sasu cuma bisanya ngomong 'hn' doank apa ya?*.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, kedua babu setianya itu menertawainya pelan selepas ia pergi ke sekolah.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke terus berjalan dengan penuh rasa elit sembari tetap mengadahkan pandangan ke atas *congkak amat nih anak*. Sepanjang doi melangkah, orang-orang yang lewat di sekelilingnya terlihat berbisik-bisik pelan sembari tertawa kecil.

"hihihhihihihi" *ketawa ala kunti*

"Psst..psst, liat bocah itu"

"hohohohoho" *ini lagi kaya sinterklas*

Begitulah kira-kira yang terjadi. Tapi lagi-lagi gara-gara tingkat SENSI-METER doi yang mendekati angka 0 *kebalikan CUEK-METER*, dengan pedenya doi tetap melangkah.

'Hn, palingan mereka cuma iri sama ketampanan gue' Batinnya penuh kesombongan ala klan Uchiha *author dihajar seisi klan Uchiha*.

Sesampainya di sekolah, gerbangnya ternyata udah di tutup. Tapi gara-gara yang telat adalah seorang yang ngakunya sih, klan elit. Maka, sang penjaga gerbang yang bernama Izumo cuma bisa manggut-manggut sembari membukakan gerbang yang tadinya ketutup.

"Nih 1 juta ryo" Ucap Sasuke angkuh sambil ngelempar uang 1 juta ryo sebagai tanda terima kasih telah membukakan pintu baginya. Tanpa ia sadari, dari kejauhan Izumo terkikik geli sambil menatap ke arah dirinya.

Akhirnya Sasuke udah sampe di pintu kelasnya, kelas IX A. Doi tanpa ragu langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas.

"Misi pak" Ucap Sasu singkat.

Pak Kakashi yang kebetulan lagi asik-asiknya ngajarin materi biologi 'organ reproduksi manusia' *ngeres amat nih guru*, terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Kau sudah telat 15 menit Sasuke. Ayo berdiri selama setengah jam di..." Kata-kata pak Kakashi berhenti tiba-tiba. Dan sontak saja seisi kelas pada cekikikan lirih.

"hihihihihi, si Sasu itu pedenya selangit ya"

"wakakakakak, kau keren kok Sasuke wakakakak"

"Temeee! aku salut padamu!"

"Sudah semuanya diammm!" Pak Kakashi menggebrak meja pelan. Kemudian, dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa-apaan kau ini hah?" Bentak pak Kakashi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya saya harus berdiri di depan kelas akibat telat masuk kelas?"

"Bukan itu dodol! Itu..itu lohhh" Jari telunjuk pak Kakashi bergetar ketika menunjuk ke arah bawah tubuh Sasuke.

'DEG'

Sasu perlahan menundukan kepalanya ke arah bawah.

'DEG'

Mata Sasuke melotot disertai getaran hebat di sekujur tubuhnya.

'DEG DEG DEG'

Mulut Sasuke mulai berbuih, diiringi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing berat.

"SASUKEEE! KAU PIKIR SEKARANG JADWALNYA RENANG APAAA? KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKE CELANA KE SEKOLAH HAHHH?" Jerit pak Kakashi dengan geramnya.

Seketika seluruh kelas menjerit-jerit dan berteriak-teriak heboh layaknya suasana bangsal rumah sakit jiwa.

Sasuke terlihat hanya memakai bawahan **sempak pink bergambar Kabutaku **menuju sekolah!

Itu sebabnya mengapa sejak awal hampir semua orang cekikikan ngeliat Sasuke. Tapi di karenakan kepedean dan kecongkakan yang di miliki Sasuke, doi gak menyadarinya blas.

"TEEEEEDDDAAAKKKKK!" Jerit Sasuke membahana sampe ke seluruh penjuru Konoha.

Keesokan harinya, Sasu memutuskan untuk home-schooling saja dan gak mau keluar rumah selama-lamanya.

**OWARI**

**Hohoho, author bukannya mau bashing Sasuke di sini. Jujur, author juga Sasuke fans. Tapi gara-gara ada ide laknat yang nyempil di pikiran author tadi, akhirnya terciptalah fic ini. Di harap bagi para readers sekalian bisa memetik pelajaran berharga dari isi fic ini. Yaitu jadi orang, jangan sombong dan angkuh ya?**

**Yosh, saatnya bagi yang mau ngasih kritik-saran-flame. Author persilahkan :-)**


End file.
